Frangin
by Alounet
Summary: Lip se pose des questions et seul Ian en a les réponses. Ian/Lip, Slash Incest.


**Titre** : Frangin

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash

**Couple** : Ian / Lip

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash et y'a du sexe !

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs._

**Notes**_ : Mon troisième écrit sur la série, après Ian/Mickey, Ian/Jimmy je termine mon tiercé gagnant avec Ian/Lip. Je sais, c'est une relation entre frères mais que voulez vous, j'aime bien ça ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lip était dans son lit, regardant un magazine porno. La plupart des autres membres Gallagher étaient sorti et il savait qu'il n'y avait que son frère Ian à l'intérieur de la maison. D'ailleurs, c'est assez rapidement que son jeune frère arriva dans la chambre à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce t'es en train de faire ?

-Je mate un magazine de cul, regarde !

Lip balança le dit magazine par dessus son lit et Ian l'attrapa en plein vol. C'est avec une étonnante surprise que Ian découvrit que le magazine porno en question n'était pas spécialisé hétéro, mais au contraire, qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses magazines à lui.

-Tu mate un magazine gay ?

Surpris, Ian regarda stupéfait son grand frère. Ce dernier se redressa et passa par dessus son lit superposé pour se retrouver à son tour sur le sol. Il commença à sourire bêtement à son frère :

-J'essayais de comprendre ce qui t'attirait là dedans.

-T'es con je te jure !

Ian plaqua le magazine contre le torse de son frère, puis s'avança vers son lit tout en enlevant son t-shirt. Mais Lip semblait insister :

-Je veux dire, je sais ce que ça fait quand une nana me suce tu vois. Mais, je sais pas si c'est la même chose quand un mec me suce.

-Tu veux que je t'arrange un coup avec un mec peut-être ? demanda très ironique le plus jeune.

Lip regarda le jeune rouquin en souriant puis il lui dit :

-J'aurais plutôt pensé que t'aurais bien voulu m'éclairer toi même...

Ian resta immobile quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ou voulait en venir son frère. Lui proposait-il réellement ce qu'il pensait qu'il lui proposait ? Ian attendit quelques instants de plus avant de répondre :

-T'es pas en train de me demander de te sucer là ?

-Pourquoi pas ? On est frangins après tout. C'est normal qu'on s'entre aide pas vrai ?

-T'as fumé quoi ?

Lip insista d'avantage en se rapprochant de son frère tout en essayant le regard suppliant du frère ayant désespérément besoin de l'autre.

-Je sais que t'y as déjà pensé !

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ian qui se mit à rougir, gêné par la situation. Comment son frère pouvait-il savoir qu'il y avait déjà songé ?

-Je t'ai vu me mater quelque fois sous la douche et une fois, tu t'es branlé en pensant à moi.

Pris au piège, Ian ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Il lui était en effet arrivé quelque fois de faire ce dont l'accusait son frère. Mais ça n'était que de l'ordre du fantasme, jamais n'avait-il pensé à réellement concrétiser une telle chose. Mais Lip était plus qu'insistant et il ne semblait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Le plus vieux dû lui apporter plusieurs autres arguments avant que le rouquin ne finisse par céder :

-D'accord, à une condition. Toi aussi.

-Moi aussi quoi ?

-Toi aussi tu me suces.

D'abord réticent, Lip finit par réaliser que de toute manière, quitte à tenter l'expérience, autant la tenter jusqu'au bout et qu'entre frères, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

-Comment on fait ?

Ian se mit à rire devant la bêtise de son frère. Il avait beau être le plus intelligent de la famille, par moment, il réagissait de façon réellement idiote. Ian décida alors de prendre les choses en main en attrapant la nuque de son frère pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Leur premier baiser se voulait doux, mais Ian passa rapidement les choses à la vitesse supérieure en dévorant plus qu'en embrassant les lèvres de son frère. Les caresses se voulaient viriles. Bientôt, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent nus l'un en face de l'autre.

Il n'y avait aucune surprise ni découverte dans leur nudité respective, les deux jeunes hommes s'étant déjà vu ainsi de nombreuse fois. Ian poussa son frère dans son lit puis sa tête disparut vers l'entre jambe du plus vieux.

Sa langue commença à jouer tout doucement avec l'extrémité de son sexe. Rapidement, le rouquin fit découvrir à son frère de nouvelles sensations. Un peu plus tard, les rôles s'inversèrent et l'expérience continua plus encore jusqu'à ce que Ian décide de faire découvrir à son frère la totalité du plaisir du sexe entre hommes.

Tandis qu'ils se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours complètement nu, Ian demanda à son frère :

-Ton verdict ?

-Soit baiser avec un mec c'est géant, soit t'es un putain d'amant !

-Je crois que je suis un putain d'amant.

-Je crois aussi, répondit Lip en riant.

Le plus vieux se releva pour chercher ses fringues à travers la chambre. Ian resta dans son lit, toujours nu, admirant la beauté de son frère. Il savait que cette expérience ne resterait qu'une expérience et que jamais elle ne se reproduirait, mais il était heureux d'avoir pu réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes.

Une fois son pantalon remit, Lip s'approcha de son frère, se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Merci frangin.

Ian se contenta de lui sourire tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la salle de bain.


End file.
